A Change of Scenery
by Viper1542
Summary: Two young girls who were minding there own business now have to figure out how to live in the world of Skyrim with nothing but each other.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark, rainy, and the full moon was out. The two young girls had just returned home from a party.

"Hey Caiya, what do you wanna do?" One of the girls asked eagerly.

"Well we can play Skyrim" I responded as I ran upstairs into the game room.

We both loved Skyrim and we always watched mods and read fan fictions about it. She knew a bunch of glitches and tricks and I was a master at playing.

I quickly got the controller and started turning on the console. I watched my friend come through the door quietly as if trying to sneak.

"Maddy, you realize I can see you." I called.

I heard a curse come from her mouth. She got up and sat down next to me on the couch.

I got on to my account and found I was in a bedroll at an empty bandit camp.

"Caiya, wanna see a glitch I found where you get to go into a Daedric Realm?" Maddy claimed. I frowned. "You know I don't like cheating."

Maddy grabbed the controller out of my hands and started mashing a bunch of buttons.

The entire screen went pitch black and all the lights shut off.

"Maddy what did you do!" I screamed at her. She just shrugged at me.

It started getting really windy as some light was returning to the house.

"I'm going to go downstairs and see if there's anything I can do." I told her quickly then ran downstairs.

I made it half way through the house before I heard a really loud scream coming from the game room.

I rolled my eyes as I thought it was another joke just to scare me.

I slowly started walking back upstairs just in case something had happened. I reached the door when it dawned upon me. 'Where are parents when you need them?'.

I opened the door only to find Maddy clinging onto the couch for dear life as a portal tried to suck everything in.

I ran to Maddy and grabbed her hand, she screamed as if being attacked by murderers.

"Please don't hurt me! I was a good-" I cut her off. "Maddy I told you not to do glitches!" I screamed at her above all the commotion.

"I know what you said Caiya but right now we're about to get sucked into a portal!" She shouted loudly.

"Let go." she started saying.

"Are you crazy? I am not dying!" I shouted in surprise.

She just continued to tell me until I finally let go. We went spiralling through the portal as a swirl of many colors passed us as we went through.

That was the last thing I was before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark, the walls were mossy and cracked. As I got up It seemed like everything around me was a dream. Everything that happened from the recent night flashed before my eyes. I looked around and realised where I was, a bandit camp.

I heard a familiar scream coming from outside the camp. I quickly got up and ran outside only to see a wolf and Maddy.

Maddy was stuck in a corner and the wolf was coming in close at her, I had to act fast or else my friend could be dinner.

I looked around the camp for a weapon but found nothing but corpses laying before me.'Sometimes my love for weapons can be a real pain' I cursed to myself. I balled up my hands up into fist and went running at the wolf. I starting punching it non stop until it started fighting back and ignoring Maddy. Maddy quickly joined in. It tried to bite my leg but I quickly dodged it and returned it with a quick kick. It quickly scratched me as a second move then moved to Maddy. It bit her wrist as she went for a punch. She hissed and kicked it in the gut ending it.

Maddy ran up to me and hugged me.

"Maddy, where are we?" I asked simply for assurance. "I think we're in Skyrim." she responded still a bit unsure of herself

We both looked at the wolf before us.

"Caiya, if we can barely handle a wolf whats going to happen to us?" She pondered out loud sadly. I shrugged.

"I think we handled that wolf like bosses, but that bite is probably going to get infected." I stated.

I ripped my shirt and started wrapping up her wound. "You owe me a new shirt when we get to the nearest town, but you better not get me a dress. Armor or a regular shirt will be fine."

"Its ok I'm sure that I have some ten dollars here from my mom, if not I can go get some from her." She finished.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the money and tried to give it to me.

I quickly turned it down.

"Maddy we don't have our parents right now and the money is worth nothing here. The last time I checked we were pretty closed to Riften. We can just get money from my character, Kristina, she has at least 10,000 septims she can lend us, all I have to do is answer a question about her. If my character isn't here she probably went to Riften because she has two boring children there about our age, that's my opinion, a husband, and she's the leader of the thieves guild." I informed her plainly.

She sighed "Then I guess we're going to Riften then, while we're there we can get adopted." She told me a bit happily.

I frowned. "Maddy if we make it back home we would be ditching our family here. I don't wanna get to attached." I confessed.

She started walking ahead and shouted "You coming."

"Well since you have no clue where your going. Sure." I told her.

"Caiya, why aren't we panicking like others do?" Maddy asked me.

"Because in some of the other fan fictions we read together the people who get trapped in Skyrim start to panic and when you panic your position gets found and when your position gets found by anything bigger than you you're dead meat, may I remind you that you're 10 and I'm 11 if anything big found us we would be probably dead less than two minutes." I exclaimed.

She looked at me awkwardly.

"What it's true." I claimed.

She just continued on looking at me with the same expression.

I looked ahead and noticed a stone and a cave in the distance.

"I know this place, hey Maddy you ready to meet your favourite Nightingale." I said happily.

She started jumping with joy "We get to meet Brynjolf!" She said with pure excitement.

I shook my head at her in disappointment.

"The other one" She looked at me confused then started jumping up again. "We get to meet Karlaih!" I nodded and she started running ahead.

I ran up to her and grabbed her before she ran into the cave that stood infront of us.

"Maddy, Karliah is a Theif and this is Nightingale Hall we have to be sneaky and I need a piece of paper and a penc-" I paused for a moment. "I mean ink and a feather. So you can meet Karliah but you have to be quiet." I told her quietly.

She nodded in response.

"Why do you need paper." she questioned me.

"Let's just say I have to write a little something to a little someone who is close to Solitude." I replied while a devious smirk came across my face.

We both got in our best sneak position.

"Hey Caiya, stay behind me." she told me.

I went behind her while she crept in.

I watched her jump lightly while she kept saying she was going to meet a nightingale silently.

I tiny smirk came across my face as we entered the Hall.


End file.
